


Back to december

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Series: TS Collection [4]
Category: Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nene breaks up with Kiriha, because the boy did not show loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to december

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life? Tell me, how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good; busier than ever_

_Small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Still burns in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

It was the week of Christmas and Kiriha sat in an outdoor café in the downtown covered in snow, with his hands in his pockets. He sighed.

"Nene ... I wonder how you are."

From his pocket he pulled out a beautiful silver watch, for mans. He had won this watch a little time ago. Nene had given it to him on his 16th birthday, when they were dating, but he had never used it or shown some feeling. He then took the phone from the pocket and dialed the number of her house. There was a delay, and a cheerful voice answered.

"Hello, who is it?"

"It's me Nene, Kiriha." He said, quietly.

There was a silence on the other line and when she answered, she had a shaky voice.

"Oh, hi Kiriha. Are you okay?"

Kiriha called her, but didn't know what to say to her, all he could think was to hear her voice. He cleared his throat, and said:

"Yes I'm fine. And you, a lot of work there in Hong Kong?"

"Well, yes, with the end of the year, I have some Christmas's programs to record ..." She told him.

"What about your family?" He asked trying to keep the talk.

Nene was surprised he asked these things because when they were together a few months ago, he did not care. But she replied.

"They moved here to Hong Kong a month ago."

"Oh..."

"Kiriha, sorry, but I gotta go to the studio, bye." She said, simply.

"Bye Nene ..." He said, sadly.

In the other line, Nene hung up and knelt in front her bed, pressing her face into the sheets, sad. How she missed the boy. She took a picture that had them, in the drawer, where they were at the beach, embraced.

"Kiriha, how I wanted to be with you, but ..." She said, sadly.

**Flashback**   
_It was Nene's day off, so she was free of his job as Idol and from the high school, so she called Kiriha, asking if he would like to do something._

" _All right, I'll use the DigiQuartz and I'll be there soon." The blond told her._

_Nene went to her room and searched a beach bag, putting what she would need and then choose the perfect bikini for that afternoon._

" _We haven't seen each other for a long time... I'm so happy Kiriha!" She thought, happy._

_She chose a red bikini she had worn in a photo shoot and then threw a white dress over it and smiled. Then, the doorman announced that Kiriha was downstairs and she went meets him._

" _So Nene, let's go?" He asked._

" _Come on."_

_They two took a taxi to a beach that was not too crowded, where the couple could stay quiet without many fans chasing Nene. The sun shone on the clear blue water of the beach and there was a smell of salt in the air._

_Kiriha lay on one of the chairs that were there while Nene was changing. Nene smiled, dressed in her red bikini, brown hair up, showing her back. But when she turned to her boyfriend, to see his reaction, she saw that he had put his sunglasses and looked at the sea, and she brought a hand to her forehead._

" _I can't believe you are ignoring me, Kiriha ..." She thought frustrated._

_She went to the blonde and sat on the edge of his chair, but the blonde continued to look at the sea and then Nene gave up and got up._

" _I'll swim Kiriha ..." She said._

_But when she was leaving, the blonde decided to act. He tried not to show how much she let him crazy, in love, he wanted to keep his tough pose, but did not want to see the girl he loved, sad._

" _Come here." He asked, smiling a bit._

_He pulled her gently by the wrist, causing her to stop over him, on the chair and she goggled, but then smiled. She straightened his blonde locks with her free hand._

" _Kiriha, I love you." She said with a beautiful smile._

_The blonde blushed and replied kissing her while closed her body, to his own, deepening the kiss._

**End of Flashback**

" _But Kiriha is always like that ... I think I lost you forever."_ The brunette thought.

She could not understand where she went wrong, she loved him so much, but the blonde seemed so distant. Even when they were in the Digital World, he was a little cold, but always protected her, and then they started dating and physical contacts decreased, less romantic moments...

Nene got up from the floor, taking of the fringe from her violet eyes and changed her clothes.

"I have to work."

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying_

_I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time,_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missin' you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_And I go back to December, turn around_

_And make it all right_

_I go back to December all the time_

In Japan Kiriha still was looking for the link contained in his mobile phone. He could not believe he had lost the girl forever.

" _I'm sorry not to have shown how much I loved you, Nene."_ He thought, regretted.

The truth was that he loved her too much, but because the things that happened in his past, he couldn't show his feelings and he was thought he wasn't the right guy to be with her. She was an Idol and he was just a boy.

Every time Nene smiled at him, and said how much she loved him, he did not know how to respond. And it all ended when she called with an strange voice, some time ago, in November:

**Flashback**   
_"Kiriha." She called him._

_Kiriha was surprise. She was calling him that hour of the night and he got worried._

" _Nene? Did something happen? Want me to go there?"_

_Nene took a deep breath, trying not to cry on the other side of the line and focused on what she was going to do._

" _Kiriha, no, it's alright." Was all she said._

_Kiriha was surprised, hearing her voice so cold, but waited for her to say something._

" _You don't need to come here. Actually, you do not need to come here anymore Kiriha ..."_

_She had to take a break, feeling a lump in the throat, and held her pillow, tight._

_Kiriha, across the line, was trying to understand what he was listening, in disbelief._

" _Nene, what are you saying?" He asked, desperate._

" _Is what you heard Kiriha. But one thing I will say, before disconnecting: I loved you too much ..." She said, coldly._

_And she hung up. Kiriha put his hand on his face, feeling a tear slipping. He had lost Nene, without even tell her that he loved her, or giving her the gift. Kiriha then started playing vases, pillows and pictures that were in his room, destroying everything, trying to get rid of pain. In the end, he sat on the bed, pulling a little package from his pocket and pressing hard on his chest._

" _NENE!"_

**End of Flashback**

_These days I haven't been sleepin?,_

_Stayin' up playing back myself leavin?,_

_When your birthday passed_

_And I didn't call, then I think about summer,_

_All the beautiful times,_

_I watched you laughin' from the passenger side_

_And realized I loved you in the fall_

_And then the cold came,_

_With the dark days when the fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love_

_And all I gave you was goodbye_

"Nene, why are your eyes swollen?" Asked the director, worried.

"What? Ah, it was nothing." She said, pretending.

Nene was in the studio recording a commercial with Christmas's melodies, wearing a dress of Mama Claus. But she was distracted, still thinking about the previous talk she had with Kiriha. She spent the night watching some photos and videos that the two had together and also thinking about the night they broke up. The first meeting after the last battle Digimon, he brought her to a restaurant. At that time, despite his tough way, he was more open with her. The first time they kissed ... If she could see him again, maybe she would back on her decision. Maybe it was what she wanted.

"Please, focus, we need to end it soon." The director asked again.

"I'm sorry _._ " The brunette said, trying to smile. _"I need to stop thinking about him, if not, I won't be able to sing."_

Nene patted her face, trying to concentrate on her work, giving a last look at the lyrics on her front, before starting to sing.

Kiriha, in Japan, had made a decision. He took from his pocket his blue digivice and turned to the DigiQuartz, determined to go to Hong Kong after Nene, give her his present and also demonstrate what he didn't, the last time. He kissed the package, before entering in DigiQuartz.

"Wait for me, my Nene." He said to himself.

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying_

_I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time,_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missin' you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_And I go back to December, turn around_

_And change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

Nene finished singing the song, but Kiriha didn't leave from her head. She then asked to the director, to leave and she ran from the studio with her Christmas dress, ignoring people who looked at her on the streets. She went to an alley and took from her pocket, her lilac digivice, taking a deep breath.

"Be what God wants. DigiQuartz!" She said to helself.

The port opened and she entered. Nene started running in a hurry to be able to reach Japan, to find Kiriha and try to understand what had happened to him to change so much. She looked forward and stopped in shock. The person who was only five feet away from her, also stopped, shocked.

"Kiriha?" She asked, in disbelief.

"Nene? What are you doing here?" He was in shock.

His blue eyes and her violet were wide. Kiriha stepped forward and then ran toward her, pulling the girl off the floor and hugging her hard. Nene stood, arms loose at her sides, but then woke up and hugged him too, a few tears falling from her eyes. The young man put her down and held her face in his hands, not believing that she was there in front of him, dressing in a Christmas dress and smiling, despite the tears.

"But what are you doing here in DigiQuartz?" He asked.

"I needed to see you, to know if you really didn't care about me ..."

Kiriha sighed, and without thinking, kissed her. Nene kissed him, lifting a hand to his blond hair and the other to his hand. The kiss intensified, to compensate for the month that they had been separated and Kiriha put his free hand on her back, bringing her more close, to be glued. Both tried to talk between the kisses.

"I-I missed so much your embrace." She admitted.

"Your lips ..." He completed.

When they parted, panting, everything that Nene could think about was how much she missed his kisses.

"Nene, listen to me. I'm sorry if I didn't treat you well this time we stayed together. I just did not know how to show how I felt. I love you Nene ..." He told her with a little smile.

Nene opened her mouth in shock. So that was what was happening.

"Kiriha, oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know ..." She said, feeling guilty.

He smiled at her, giving her a peck.

"I also had bought a gift for you, from that time." He said.

"What is it?"

Kiriha took from his pocket a small box and handed to her. Curious, Nene took it, her hands shaking slightly and when opened it, looked to Kiriha, seeking an answer. Inside the box was a silver ring.

Kiriha took the ring and said with a blue flame shining in his eyes:

"This is an engagement ring. Nene I love you so much, do you accept this ring?" He asked, serious.

Nene led a hand to her mouth and just shook her head and then she extended the hand. Kiriha smiled and put the ring on her finger and hugged Nene.

"I love you too Kiriha."

"I love you too. I'll never hide again what I feel for you."

She smiled, her eyes soft.

"Good, Kiriha."

They two returned to kiss, ignoring the snowflakes that began to fall there. Kiriha pulled away and smirked.

"What?" She asked, curious.

"I loved your short dress."

"Kiriha!"

She slapped him lightly, and took his hand, leading him out of DigiQuartz. Leaving there, Kiriha kissed the hand of them two, which were intertwined.

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile,_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms_

_That September night;_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_If we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door I understand_

_But this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying_

_I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December,_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missin' you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around_

_And make it all right_

_I go back to December, turn around_

_And change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_


End file.
